Dangerous Love is Real Love
by Saiyan Brat Bra
Summary: 5 years have pased since GT. Bra and Trunks were torn away from all there friends (Pan, Goten, Marron and Ubu) and now the two are sufering from depration, so Bulma and Vegeta got to gether and together thay must bring there family back G/B T/P U/M
1. Chapter one

Untitled 

~Dangerous Love is 

Real Love~ 

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Dragonball or its characters it belongs to Akira... and the poem it's of the Sailor Moon and the Scouts CD...so don't sue me. 

Notes: Ok this is 5 years after GT nothing changes except the fact that Bra is training. But the ages are the way there supposed to be.... ok well have fun. 

***** ******** ******** ********* **************** *********** **************** *********** 

Chapter one: Depression 

She flew in the air did 8 flips and landed on her feet. 

"Simulating gravity 800 times." the machine increased the gravity. She was punching and kicking at nothing at a 100mph. She stopped as the gravity began to increase, wiping back the sweat from her forehead; it fell to the ground in a trail of sparkle. 

"Now simulating 850 times earths gravity." Flying up it to the air she began fighting everything she got, her hair dripping from sweat. Suddenly she felt something flying at her from behind, not turning around she caught the sword in an outward position, and twirling it in her hand she threw it in the air and caught it again. 

"Gravity off." she spoke as the gravity went back to one g. 

"Trunks?" she walked up to the man giving him his sword back. 

"Thanks sis." he said as he handed her a towel. She wiped her face and hair. Her hair was cut exactly like Trunks, she wore the blue part of the saiyan combat suite along with the white gloves and white boots, but she was not the wearing usual the chest armor. 

"Trunks how did you know I was in the gravity room?" she asked putting the towel around her neck and taking a deep breath. 

"Here Bra have a drink." Trunks said as he threw her a water bottle. "I knew that you were here since you and dad are in here more then at the house." Trunks shied and smiled at his little sister. But Bra just rolled her eyes. 

"You have been here ever since Goku died 5 years ago." Trunks finished. 

"Yah Trunks whatever you say…" Bra gave her brother the famous Vegeta smirk and walked out the room. 

**** 

Bra walked in her room slamming the door behind her. She fell on her bed and set her hands behind her head. 

"Damn that was some intense training" she said this to her self since no one was there to listen to her. She got up and walked to the bathroom she looked in the mirror and set two fingers on the 'X' shaped scar that was on her right cheek. She striped her self down and threw the training clothes down the laundry shoot, and then she stepped in to the shower. She turned it to the right temperature and let the warm water hit her body relaxing her muscles and soothing the scars on her body. 

'Man I have to many scars.... all the battles I have fought and all the times I lost the ones I truly loved…' She thought as a single tear fell to the bottom of the tub. She hugged herself and cried her heart out. She stood in there for about 20 minutes and finally decided to get out. She stepped out, and grabbed a towel, and then she wrapped a towel around her small but muscular body. Bra brushed her short hair; she set a strand of hair behind her ear with her finger. As she walked in her room, she put on her yellow ducky pajamas. As soon as she got dressed she walked over to her desk and looked at her calendar. 

"A date tomorrow at 3:00." she read aloud 'How the hell did that get there?' she wondered. 

"Oh yeah I forgot" She remembered that her friend Samantha set her up with some looser she could care less about. 

"But that means no shopping with Makela and Shantel... oh well I really could care less." She sat back on her bed and hugged her knees setting her chin on the tip of her knees. 

A knock came to her door startling the young Saiyan princes. 

"Come in!" she sat up applying a fake smile to her face. Bulma her mother walked in with a big smile, a glass of milk and a plate of cookies. 

"Bra honey, come to dinner." Bulma sat by her daughter setting her palm on Bra's cheek covering the 'X' shaped mark. She looked at her, but something caught her eye she stood up and walked over to Bras desk, there it was a picture of Bra, Pan, Goten, and Trunks having fun a couple of weeks before Goku's death had changed everyone's life. And the picture next to that was the 11-year-old Goten and 12-year-old Trunks holding and hugging the 1hour old Bra. Bulma let a small smile come across her face. 

"Honey, listen you can't just train all day like your father and brother, hell you have practically turned in to your father and brother, first the way you look and now the way you act." Bulma said somewhat loudly. "And all you do is train, eat, train, eat, train and finally sleep. You never spend any time with me. Hell what happened to that cheerful 14 year old that wasn't interested in fighting, the little boy-crazy girl who loved shopping? Ever since Goku died you never do anything anymore, you just locked your self up in that gravity room like your father with no life what so ever." Bulma finished 

Bra hugged her knees closer to her chest. 

"Mom I'm not lonely or sad or…." She stopped as tears threaded to come from her once very cheerful eyes. "Ok so am depressed...oh Mommy I don't know what to do. I lost some of the most important people in my life, my best friends...Pan, Marron, Ubuu and....and Goten" She finally got out, but said Goten's name in a softer voice. "I haven't heard from them or seen them in 5 years…" By now Bra was practically drowning in her own tears. 

'Oh Goten' she said to her self. Bulma watched her depressed daughter sadly, and then forced a smile as she set her hand on Bras shoulder. 

"No matter how much you look like a saiyan you are still half human and you have emotions …" Bulma stood up and was heading towards the door when she turned around, Bra lifted her head up to look at her mom, with her read puffy eyes. 

"Bra.... never be bullied in to silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim, accept no one's definition of your life, and define your self." Bulma gave Bra a final smile. 

"Thanks mom." Bra said as she forced a smile while Bulma left the room. 

*** 

Outside of Bra's room Trunks encountered Bulma. 

"Mom is Bra going to be ok?" Trunks asked a little concerned. 

"Oh honey she's going to be fine." Bulma smiled at her son. 

"Mom.... there is something I need to tell you." Trunks lowered his head making his bangs cover his eyes. 

"Mom I miss them to, but Bra is killing her self." Bulma saw a small trail of shiny tears fall from Trunks hidden eyes. 

"Mom...see Bra was in love...and so was I…" Trunks trailed off, then lifted his head up to meet his mothers eyes. Bulma looked at him. 

"Oh...Trunks what do you mean?" Bulma's eyes spoke of sincerity and confusion. 

"It's nothing now, it doesn't really matter anymore." Trunks looked at his mother and turned around heading to his room and slammed the door. 

Bulma's eyes shook and tears filed her eyes, she bit her lip trying not to cry. Bulma was lost in thought when her husband passed her in the hallway. 

"I am going to go train woman, call me when dinner is ready!" Vegeta retorted and left to train. Bulma's thoughts were broken when Vegeta called her woman. (She hated being called that) 

She threw her hands in the air and said. 

"Urgggghhhhh I hate this.............my children are turning in to there father I swear it!" Bulma said eagerly and walked to the kitchen to start dinner. 

"Oh Goku" Bulma said as she got the dinner ready. "I will never forget that young innocent soul, I will always love you little old Goku…" Bulma tightened her grip on her cleaning cloth and fell to the ground crying.... 

"Please Goku come back" She sobbed as the shiny tears fell to the ground. 

**************** ******** * ********************* ************** *********** 

N/A: Ok I know it sucks but it will get better as you read on.... well see ya at the next chapter. 

PS: The next chaper will be up 11-15-01 I promice........so plese come back.... oh and plese r/r I want to know if u liked it, I would realy like that ^_^ 

Luv ya bye 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2  
  
New Beginning  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning Bra" Bulma was setting the table for breakfast when Bra walked in to the kitchen.  
  
"Hi ma" Bra replied rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"You slept in today its almost 5:30" Bulma said sarcastically....  
  
"Sure yah whatever." Bra sat her self down at the kitchen table.  
  
"So did Trunks tell you about the business trip?" Bulma set a plate full of food in front of Bra. With wide eyes Bra attacked the food hungrily.  
  
"Mwow hwe disent saw anisiwng" Bra said as crumbs flew out of her mouth.  
  
"Um Bra honey...can you repeat that in English this time" Bulma had the anime eye twitch. Bra swallowed hard.  
  
"akh mmm yummy......um Trunks said something yesterday but I wasn't paying to much attention to him so I don't know much.....so in simple terms.....NO" Bra gave Bulma her famous smile.  
  
"Uh um...where is pretty boy now." Bra looked around in attempt to find her brother.  
  
"He's in the gravity room" Bulma rolled her eyes and shied. Bra looked at her annoyed mother.  
  
"What's wrong mommy" Bra said innocently. Bulma sied and sat by her daughter closing her eyes.  
  
"Mom?" Bra asked again. Bulma open one eye and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Bra my problem is that you, your father and brother train to much" Bulma answered closing her eyes again. Bra shrugged and stood up with a cute grin.  
  
"I swear I've told you that a 100 times" Bulma finished.  
  
"Well mom I got ago train.... gomen I can't stay to chat with ya.... but well you know." Bra smiled the famous anime smile and gave her mom a peace sign.  
  
"Bye" She said and walked up to her room to change it to her training uniform....  
  
Bulma threw her hands in to the air and nodded.  
  
"Saiyans there to much muscle to little brains.... nothing can get passed the muscles...and literally pass to there small useless brains...that only serves them for killing" Bulma cleared the table and got a magazine and threw her self on the couch and turned the T.V on.  
  
Bra ran down the stairs and out the back yard to the gravity room. She came to the door of 'G.V room #2' and pressed the release door button and the door opened.  
  
"Now simulating 900 times earths gravity" The machine spoke increasing. Bra turned around and closed the door behind her. She walked out to the middle and looked up to see her stupid brother doing some weird sword routine. Bra smiled and flew up to him. Trunks turned around and smiled at his little sis.  
  
"Hey B-chan" He spoke placing the sword in the slot on his back.  
  
"Wanna fight?" he got in a fighting stance.  
  
"No thanks, Trunks we need to talk" Trunks and Bra floated down to the ground.  
  
"Gravity off" Bra spoke as the gravity came back to normal.  
  
"Here big bro" Bra threw him a towel and water bottle.  
  
"So what's this trip all about" Bra looked at him. He thought for a moment and then remembered.  
  
"Oh yah that trip...wheel its for business and we have to go." He smiled  
  
"Yah so.... why cant mom go?" Bra asked.  
  
"They want the president and vice president to come." He added  
  
"Oh.... ok" Bra grinned..." I hate being vice president" She mumbles under her breath.  
  
"So what happened?" Bra asked again.  
  
"Um some capsule manufacture blew a fuse and they need us right away." Trunks answered  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
"How did it blow a fuse?"  
  
"I don't know some idiot typed in the wrong capsule number" Trunks just shrugged  
  
"What will happened when we get there" Bra smiled knowing she was pissing Trunks off.... Trunks started getting annoyed.  
  
"So what are we gonna do about it?" She asked again. Trunks made a fist and his face was red.  
  
"I DONT KNOW, WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE AN IMFORMATION BOOTH ?!?!?!?" Trunks' ears began to steam...  
  
"He's gonna blow!" Bra started laughing....  
  
"Your gonna get it now!" Trunks started chasing Bra around like they were little kids.... till the door opened.  
  
"What ya brats doing.... playing tag?" Bra and Trunks looked at the door stopping dead in there tracks.  
  
"Dad?" Trunks fell on the ground... because when he froze he was balancing on one leg.  
  
"Daddy" Bra smiled walking to her father. Trunks picked him self off the ground and followed her like a lost puppy...he was always afraid of Vegeta.  
  
"So you gonna train?" Vegeta asked. Bra nodded yes and Trunks nodded no...Bra yes and Trunks no....then they looked at each other and Bra nodded no and Trunks yes.  
  
"Make up your mind" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"No daddy me and Trunks got to get ready for our trip" Bra smiled sweetly and Trunks nodded nervously.  
  
"Ok" Vegeta said as Bra and Trunks stumbled there way out the room all-calm and when they were a few feet away that both ran away scared. The two ran to the door and both trying to get in they both got stuck between the doors.  
  
"Urgh Trunks ladies first" Bra said being squished between Trunks and the door.  
  
"Lady my ass" Trunks tried to go is or out.... trying to get unsqwished.  
  
Bra elbowed him hard enough that made him fall to the ground and out of the doorway.  
  
"Ass hole" Bra pulled her eyelid down and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Oh my gosh you're so abusive" Trunks rubbed his side.  
  
"Yup" Bra and Trunks walked to the living room to see Bulma on the phone chatting numbers down.  
  
"Bra and Trunks get ready NOW" Bulma said while on hold.  
  
"Bra, Tru-...oh yah moshi-moshi....gomen....yah thanks 333-564-..." Bulma was cut of by the phone.Bra and Trunks just shrugged and raced up the stairs while Bulma was talking on the phone.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Trunks and Bra were on their way to the Air Port. Bulma and Vegeta dropped them off.  
  
"Bra, Trunks I want you to take care of the problem...oh and Trunks if you fall asleep or fly away on the job.... I WILL BE PISSED!!!" Bulma screamed in Trunks' face.... Trunks backed up and fell down.  
  
"Woche" Trunks rubbed his butt.  
  
"Back off woman Trunks and Bra are adults not stupid teenagers.... they don't need to listen to your constant bossing around" Vegeta retorted. Bra and Trunks smiled. Vegeta rolled his eyes when Bulma was just about to yell at him.  
  
"Awe shut up woman and lets go" Vegeta dragged Bulma off and smiled back at his children.  
  
"See ya later brats" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"By my sweet little Bra and my Son Trunks" Bulma yelled back while being dragged by her arm.  
  
"Oh well I feel so important" Trunks said thinking of Bra who is most loved.  
  
"Well you not" Bra smiled sweetly and took Trunks arm and dragged him to the check in.  
  
"Hello welcome to Satan airlines" A beautiful stewardess smiled at Trunks.  
  
"May I se your ticket" By this time the woman was flirting with Trunks till Bra walked out from behind him.  
  
''Here woman'' Bra gave her the tickets. The woman gave her a jealous stare and a ' I hate you look' but Bra just gave her a cold shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, Have a great honeymoon!" She retorted.  
  
"HONEYMOON!?!?!?!?" Trunks screamed in the woman's face.  
  
"Stupid baka human woman she's my little SISTER" Trunks spat in her face.... Bra was embarrassed.  
  
" AND...YOU...oh ugh...ouch Bra" Bra grabbed Trunks by the collar and dragged him to the plane.  
  
"Your so embarrassing" she said and entered Trunks crossed his arm as Bra dragged him by his collar some more.  
  
---  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were getting in the car.  
  
"Woman what the hell are you up to?" Vegeta smirked  
  
"You didn't send the brats to do your job just for the heck of it." Bulma turned the car on smirking slightly not paying attention to her husband.  
  
"Vegeta" Bulma said softly.  
  
"Hugh" he answered back. Crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"So what are you up to" he repeated him self.  
  
"You wanna know?" Bulma spoke again  
  
"Yes tell me" he leaned over.  
  
"I want to make our kids happy again" Bulma now looked at her husband. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"By sending them to China to do your job...how the hell is that supposed to make them happy?'' Vegeta retorted.  
  
"No by finding our family"  
  
"Wha....uh woman what do you mean.?"  
  
" But our family is together" Vegeta scratched the back of his head like Goku always did.  
  
'' No this is just 1/4 of our family"  
  
"Oh...ok so what's the other part?" He was still confused...but then Vegeta has caught on to his wife's idea.... and he spoke slowly.  
  
"Kakarotts family?" He looked next to him and saw Bulma's shaking eyes and she nodded.  
  
"Yes Vegeta" She spoke. Bulma was driving and than stopped at a stoplight.  
  
"I figured if Bra and Trunks aren't around I could find them easily and won't have to worry about our kids ease-dropping" Bulma smiled still teary eyes.  
  
"Bulma." Vegeta said slowly, Bulma turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Why...why now, why did you chose now not later?"  
  
''Because Vegeta, Bra and Trunks need them.... they need there friends back" Bulma answered  
  
"But why Kakarotts family?"  
  
"Because Vegeta the only two people who can bring Bra and Trunks back to normal are Pan and Goten" She said and he nodded understanding.  
  
"So our brats are in love with Kakarotts brat and grand brat?" Vegeta smirked and Bulma nodded.  
  
"So what about Shorty and his brat and humanoid wife, also 'Green Face', 'Three Eyes' and 'Scar Face'?" Vegeta finished. Bulma just rolled her eyes.  
  
"If your gonna talk about them at leas say there names, not 'Shorty' its Krillin and his daughter Marron and wife 18, not 'Green Man' its Picolo, 'Scar Face' is Yamcha and 'Three Eyes' is Tien...so there" She corrected but Vegeta smirked and snorted.  
  
"Yah sure what ever woman" He said again  
  
"So that's why I wanted Trunks and Bra out of the house so they would have a surprise." Bulma kept on driving. Vegeta lined back on his seat thinking and smiling but trying not to show it.  
  
--  
  
Later that evening Bulma and Vegeta returned.  
  
"Hey wanna call the Kakarotts" Vegeta pointed to the phone.  
  
"Sure.... now where did I put that number." Bulma rattled around the drawers till she found a small piece of paper.  
  
"Ah-ha I found it"  
  
"Now call them" Vegeta walked up to Bulma as she was dialing in the number. As soon as she was done she handed him the phone.  
  
"Uh...ah woman what's this for?" he looked at the phone.  
  
"It's for talking what else" Bulma retorted, Vegeta just shrugged and set the phone on his ear. The other end rang...but not for long.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi?" Chi-Chi answered  
  
"Moshi-Moshi...is this Kakarotts woman.?" Vegeta asked  
  
..::Silence::..  
  
"VEGETA-SAN????!!!!!!" Chi-Chi screamed so loud it could crack the earth.  
  
"Yah blow my ear off...its nice to scream to you after all this time" He rubbed his sore ear...Bulma just rolled her eyes.  
  
"My dende Veggie how? why?....when?... where is Bulma?" She managed to blur out.  
  
"Here she is...see she was scared to call you and made me do it..." Before he could say more Bulma snatched the phone out of his hand. Vegeta sweetdroped.  
  
"Chi-Chi?" Bulma smiled.  
  
"Hey long time no talk" Chi-Chi answered  
  
Vegeta looked at his wife and she had tears building up in her eyes. He just leaned against the door and watched her lovingly.  
  
"My gosh I missed you...Oh Bulma nothing is the same any more. Goten and Pan are always sad." Chi-Chi said between sobs.  
  
"Yah Bra and Trunks are depressed too...with out Goten and Pan." Bulma also said between her sobs.  
  
"Woman...when they cry they can fill up a bucket" Vegeta whispered and Bulma shot him the death stare.... so he backed off.  
  
"Bra and Trunks spend all there time training in the Gravity room...With no life what so ever." Bulma cleared her tears and sat on the couch.  
  
"Bra...Train...Gravity Room...since when?" Chi-Chi said confused.  
  
"I thought she hated fighting" Chi-Chi finished.  
  
"Yah...she did hate to fight but after we split up she began training...hard she's as strong as Trunks now its scary...she is even a Super saiyan" Bulma raised her finger. Chi-Chi just sweetdroped.  
  
"Ok" she said and nothing else.  
  
..::Silance::..  
  
"Oh Bulma I really want to see you..." Chi-Chi spoke  
  
"Are you free this month?" Bulma asked  
  
"Yes were always free for our family." Chi-Chi said happily.  
  
"Ok your coming on the next flight." She smiled wide. Chi-Chi and Vegeta said at the same time.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yup next flight here to Satan City"  
  
"Ok Bulma....we can arrange that."  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma spent about 5 hours talking on the phone.... 2 of the hours on how there going to get there and the rest about things that have happened over the years.... like the most important one...Goten's married but now getting a divorce because his relationship didn't work out right.  
  
"Hey Bulma I got to go because everyone is coming through the door and there gonna wonder.... so I want to surprise them" Chi-Chi and Bulma exchanged there goodbyes and hung up.  
  
"Hey grandma." Pan walked trough the door tired.  
  
"Hi mom" Goten, Gohan and Videl said at the same time.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"Wha" Goten asked  
  
"Were going to SATAN CITY TUESDAY!!!" Chi-Chi screamed as every one looked at her with an eye twitch.  
  
"Uh did we miss something?" Pan said a little confused.  
  
"Ok let me make this a little more sense.... uh um let's see.........WERE GOING TO SEE BRA AND TRUNKS, BULMA AND VEGETA!!" Pan and Goten's face flew up with shine in their eyes.  
  
"Really no joke?" Goten said jumping up and down.  
  
"Yes.... were leaving Tuesday morning well that's what Bulma said." Chi-Chi looked at Gohan and Videl who were standing there confused.  
  
"B-chan...." Goten's hart raced at the thought of one of his best friends.  
  
"Uh mom dad?" Pan waved a hand in front of their faces. Videl and Gohan both got their senses back in tack and the four jumped in the air...  
  
"Wohoho were gonna se them again" the four said running up the stairs getting ready to pack even if there trip is in a couple of days.... they were so excited.  
  
Chi-Chi stayed down stairs smiling to her self, she picked up a picture of absolutely everyone and observed it.  
  
  
  
" Finally the peaces of the puzzle are found...but now we got to get the picture made"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(N/A- Ok now that sucked right...well its Friday the 9th, any way...what do you think so far should I continue...please tell me. So far I only have one review for the first chapter. I should have the next chapter up as soon as I get back from Minesota aroud the 28th so I should have chapter 3 up around the 1st. Oh and everyone is together in the next chapter....whell good night)  
  
Thank you  
  
Luv ya.... bye  
  
Saiyan Brat Bra 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter 3: Together Forever  
  
  
  
A pair of headlights pulled in to the Capsule Corp driveway. The doors opened and Trunks and Bra came out of the car.  
  
"Shhh we don't want to wake anybody up Ok?" Trunks said closing the car door silently. Bra just nodded and spoke quietly.  
  
"I'm glad to be home.... I mean all that time with stupid human morons that don't know how to fix anything..." Bra nodded opening the trunk to get the suitcases.  
  
"Like I said.... never let a human do a Saiyans job...right?" Trunks unlocked the door.  
  
"I don't care I'm to tired to say any more words" Bra and Trunks walked in not bothering to turn the lights on, but what the two didn't notice was Goten sleeping on the couch, he decided to stay up late and wait for them but he fell asleep.  
  
Bra and Trunks went straight to bead not noticing anything till the next morning.  
  
*****  
  
Pan opened the door and walked in. She walked towards Bra's bed and watched the sleeping Princess of all the Saiyans. Pan smiled. Bra had the covers off and she wore a short belly shirt and Trunks boxers. Pan looked at all her muscles surprised at all the scars..  
  
* Damn she looks tough* Pan taught as she shook Bra gently.  
  
" Uh. ah you...what" Bra mumbled her eyes still closed.  
  
" Bra wake up" Pan said as quietly as she could. Bra's eyes opened barely... her vision still blurred.  
  
"Oh hi Panny" Bra spoke not knowing what she said. She closed her eyes and after a moment her body flew up and her eyes popped open.  
  
"PAN?!?!?!?!?!? " Bra fell of the bed.  
  
"Yo Bra" Pan smiled.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH PAN" Bra screamed  
  
"Hi nice to see you too" Pan spoke with hurt in her voice.  
  
"AHHHHH PAN" Bra screamed again but softer.  
  
"You said that already.....um how about saying Hi Pan long time no see" Pan arched over at Bra who was still on the floor.  
  
"ahhh Pan" Bra wanted to say something else but that was all that came out.  
  
"Hey what's going on in here?" Trunks spoke walking thorugh the door.  
  
"I herd you scream Bra...are you all........." Trunks froze when he saw Pan in front of Bra.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH PAN" Trunks screamed.  
  
"Jeez aren't I popular.... I can't believe this...all these two can say is Ahh Pan" Pan set her palm on her face.  
  
"AHHH PAN" Trunks and Bra said at the same time. Bra got her self off the floor and her and Trunks ran to Pan.  
  
"PAN!!!" They both hugged her knocking her down.  
  
"I see you put on some pounds Bra" Pan started to laugh.  
  
"PAN PAN PAN PAN... HOLLY SHIT ITS REALY YOU P-CHAN" Trunks and Bra hugged her.  
  
"Oh look they speak" Pan said playfully.  
  
"We missed you" Bra had tears running down her eyes.  
  
"You don't have to choke me to prove it" Pans face was turning blue. Trunks and Bra loosened there grips and let her go.  
  
"Yah..."  
  
"Hehe sorry we forgot about our strength." Trunks put a hand behind his head and sweetdroped while Pan gasped for air.  
  
"I missed you too" Pan smiled, Trunks and Bra hugged her again but not as tight.  
  
"Why are you here anyway" Bra spoke confused.  
  
"Oh...um well.... how do I explain this" Pan thought, A word bubble floated on the side of her head with a bunch op periods in it.  
  
"It was a surprise" She finally said.  
  
"Are you the only one here or are your parents here?" Trunks asked  
  
"Were all here" Pan smiled get up off the floor.  
  
"EVERYBODY AS IN GOTEN?!?!?" Bra and Trunks smiled wildly...  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Sleeping on the couch down stairs" Pan said  
  
"Lets wake him up" Bra smiled  
  
"OK"  
  
"Wait" Pan stopped Trunks and Bra, the two turned around.  
  
"I have an idea" Pan walked in to Bra's bathroom and filed up a small bucket of water.  
  
"Water?!" Bra and Trunks wondered.  
  
"Yup" Pan smiled evilly and began to walk down the stairs in to the living room followed by her best friends.  
  
"Here Bra" Pan handed Bra the bucket, without any words Bra knew what to do. She gently walked over to the sleeping Goten. She looked at him, his hair a mess as always, he wore his boxers and that's all, but two thing was deferent, he was older and he had a scar over his eye which reminded Bra alot of Yamucha. Bra began to float above Goten.  
  
"Go ahead dump it" Trunks said with evil in his voice.  
  
"You dump water on me Pan I will kill you" Goten mumbled in his sleep, which made Bra giggle.  
  
Goten eyes cracked slightly.  
  
"Hey Goten" Bra whispered. Goten's eyes opened a little more.  
  
"Wha Trunks you look like a girl" Goten spoke to Bra.  
  
"Hey" Bra got a mad face and dumped the water on Goten. Goten teleported before the water hit. Bra floated up in the air her arms folded over her chest like Vegeta.  
  
"Hey wait a minute your not Trunks your Bra" Goten got a Son smile.  
  
"Yup" Bra looked at him, Goten looked down to see Pan and Trunks laughing.  
  
"Hey what's so funny man?" Goten grinned.  
  
"Nothin Bro...only you and my sister hahahah" Trunks said between laughs.  
  
"Bra am so sorry that I thought you were Trunks, but your stronger and your hair.... well yah" Goten ran out of excuses.  
  
"You're forgiven." Bra smiled  
  
"So now can I have a hug?" Goten got his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yah" Bra flew in to his arms and hugged.  
  
"I missed you big brother Goten" she said in to his chest. Goten wrapped his strong arms around her.  
  
"Hey how about me?" Trunks looked hurt. Goten smiled and stretched one arm out for Trunks and he flew up.  
  
"Hey man" Goten smiled  
  
"Hey bro...this is a surprise" Trunks Bra and Goten broke apart.  
  
"Well good morning kids" The 3 demy saiyans looked at the adults at the doorway.  
  
"Aunty Videl, Uncle Gohan, Grandma Chi-Chi" Bra and Trunks ran to them and hugged them.  
  
"Hey" Chi-Chi greeted.  
  
"What's up?" Gohan and Videl said hugging them. Bra stopped and looked at her mother.  
  
"Ok mother explain" Bra said  
  
"Well while you and Trunks were gone I decided that it was time for the Sons and Briefs to spend some time together." Bulma said calmly.  
  
"Oh.... I see" Trunks and Bra said...  
  
"How about breakfast, and than we can all go out to the park for the Kimono festival and then we can go out to dinner.... all of us together." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Yah" Everybody said at the same time except Vegeta he just nodded.  
  
**  
  
For breakfast everybody had bacon, eggs, cheese, and French toast.  
  
"More please" Goten stuck his plate out to Bulma and Bulma filed it up.  
  
"Same here" Bra and Trunks stuck their plates out as well. Every one sweetdroped when Gohan and Vegeta also did.  
  
"This you 9th serving" Videl said to the saiyans.  
  
"Thank god am only 1/4th" Pan said looking at her father and Vegeta.  
  
"whit....ummmyum gwood" The saiyan mumbled.  
  
"Thank Chi-Chi and Bulma" Videl smiled.  
  
"twank su" They said with crumbs falling out of there mouths..  
  
"Just like old times right" Bulma began to laugh followed by the others.  
  
**  
  
Bra and Pan came out in there Kimonos, Bras was Pink and red and Pan was dark green and light green, Bra's hair down since it was short and Pan's up in a bun with 2 chopsticks going through them.  
  
"Pretty" Trunks and Goten said getting up, Bulma and Chi-Chi and Videl walked down the stairs. Bulma's kimono was orange and yellow, Chi-Chi's black and white and Videl's was purple and light maroon.  
  
The group walked out and Gohan took Chi-Chi in his arms and Vegeta took Bulma and the gang blaster in to the air.  
  
When they arrived, there was dancing, food, and drinks.  
  
Pan began to dance with her father and Bra with Vegeta.  
  
The gang stayed there till midnight or maybe longer, since they were having fun no one really kept track of the time.  
  
For weeks the gang did things together. Went to parties danced at dance clubs and even wet on a boat for 5 days.  
  
"Finally were all together" Pan said as Bulma set the timer on the camera and ran to the picture next to Vegeta.  
  
"Say cheese!" Gohan said and in a sap the picture was taken.  
  
  
  
N/A: Ok I know... short chapter, but I lost the original chapter I had written down, but I have the others...so I had to make this one up as I went and I completely forgot what happened in the original, that's why it took me so long to update the chapter. Gomen ^_^;  
  
Well I hope you like the screwed up chapter.... I PROMICE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETER!  
  
Luv yas  
  
Saiyan Brat Bra 


End file.
